<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"thank you, ko" by X140V3N</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407288">"thank you, ko"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/X140V3N/pseuds/X140V3N'>X140V3N</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trans Hajime Stuffies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends AU, Coming Out, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oh My God, Pining, Soft Boys, Trans Character, Trans Hinata Hajime, Trans Male Character, and tbh hajimes the only protag i hc as bi, hair cuttin, i learn how to tag, im blabbering again but infodump!!!, kaede and komaru are lesbians and makoto is straight, mainly just fluff, my children, oh my god i love them so much, shuichi is aroace, they give me serotonin, this is the only protag antag ship that makes sense to me, very self indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/X140V3N/pseuds/X140V3N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm bad at summaries but basically coming out, fluff and somewhat pining all thanks to our dearest dumbass hajime hinata<br/>this can be taken as a romance fic too so :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime &amp; Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trans Hajime Stuffies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"thank you, ko"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/unepical/gifts">unepical</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok so this work is very much inspired by one of my favourite instagram artists posts! his @ is yeetbixed and you should go check him out! hes really talented and deserves so much more attention :D<br/>i apologise in advance if this is shitty, this is the first proper fic ive finished haha &gt;&lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mizuki Hinata was an average girl, as average as anyone could be, really. She didn't excel at anything, but she also wasn't extremely bad at anything either. (The only exception would be math, but everyone else was bad at math anyways, she didn't really think it mattered.)</p><p>  She also didn't really think she was a she. She really wanted to be, well, a guy to be honest. It kinda started when she was a kid and it just grew from there. She would prefer being called a boy and using -kun, but with how transphobic the majority of people were and how feminine she acted, she would rather not tell anyone.</p><p>  Her best friend was the boy next door, Nagito Komaeda. Nagito was the luckiest guy Mizuki had ever met. He had incredible amounts of luck and she just knew he'd get into Hope's Peak Academy - the school for gifted talented teenagers. Every year, Hope's Peak High would select one student to be the luckiest student as the school considered luck a talent and wanted to study it.</p><p>  Mizuki knew she wouldn't get into Hope's Peak, yet worked hard anyways. The school was opening up a Reserve Course in a few years, she could try to get in with an entrance exam. She knew that Nagito would frown at her, having told her multiple times how disgusted he was with the talentless 'scum' trying to constantly rise up, with her being the only exception. She found it annoying despite that, still.</p><p>  Wait, I think we should restart that.</p><p>  His best friend was the boy next door, Nagito Komaeda. Nagito was the luckiest guy Mizuki had ever met. He had incredible amounts of luck and he just knew he'd get into Hope's Peak Academy - the school for gifted talented teenagers. Every year, Hope's Peak High would select one student to be the luckiest student as the school considered luck a talent and wanted to study it.</p><p>  Mizuki knew he wouldn't get into Hope's Peak, yet worked hard anyways. The school was opening up a Reserve Course in a few years, he could try to get in with an entrance exam. He knew that Nagito would frown at him, having told him multiple times how disgusted he was with the talentless 'scum' trying to constantly rise up, with him being the only exception. He found it annoying despite that, still.</p><p>  Now he'd found his identity, all he needed was a new name. Mizuki would most likely consult Nagito about that. He'd probably give him a hope-filled name or whatever. As long as he liked it.</p><p>  To be honest, Mizuki had the biggest crush on Nagito, and he was sure Nagito reciprocated his feeling, yet he'd just been a coward and had never told him. Maybe it was the feeling of disgust deep inside of him knowing he was actually a guy that was stopping him from feeling this way. Well, Mizuki had actually wanted to come out to Nagito for a while about how he felt and that he was a boy but he was genuinely afraid of how Nagito would react. Knowing him would have proven to him enough that Nagito would probably never talk to him again and shame him for the rest of his life for being disgusting, but part of him just felt that Nagito would accept him and genuinely not care for who he is and that they have and always will be the best of friends, and even mayhaps more.</p><p>  Firstly, Mizuki would have to tell Nagito somehow, wouldn't he?</p><p>  Mizuki planned many different ideas- a text, telling him directly, an old fashioned love letter, a second gender reveal party even- but the idea that struck out to him the most was unique, he was sure that no one had ever done the same.</p><p>  Mizuki first asked Nagito to meet him outside his house in about 30 minutes. That should give Mizuki enough time to silently prepare himself and script out what he was going to say. Secondly, he'd have to decide whether or not he wanted to confess to Nagito on the same day or not. Lastly, he'd had to find some hair cutting scissors… He should have some somewhere, right?</p><p>  Mizuki heard the doorbell runoff. Shit, he said internally, not prepared whatsoever of what's next to come. He ran down and opened the door to find Nagito in tattered clothes, as usual, standing outside with a cheery smile on his face. "Hello, Hinata-chan! What help do you need from useless scum like me today?" he asked, slipping in his normal bit of self-deprecation into his speech.</p><p>  "First of all you're not worthless, Komaeda, we've been through that many times. And I uh-" Mizuki stumbled, not knowing exactly what he should say, or how exactly to phrase it. </p><p>  "I need you to help me cut my hair. Short." Mizuki said in one short breath. Nagito looked at him and smiled "Anything for Hinata-chan!" Mizuki didn't bother correcting him. He could only do that later, after all.</p><p>  The two boys went up to Mizuki's study room before laying newspapers on the floor because who wants their floor to be dirty? Mizuki pulled a chair and gave Nagito the scissors before telling him to cut his hair as short as possible.</p><p>  "I was just wondering uhm-" Mizuki began to speak.</p><p>  "Wondering what?"</p><p>  "If I was a boy- how do I phrase this- what would you have thought my name was? This isn't for anything, I was just wondering, haha" Mizuki chuckled nervously hoping that Nagito didn't notice what Mizuki's true intentions were.</p><p>  "Hm… I really don't know haha, how useless of me… But, I feel like you'd suit the name Hajime, don't you think?" Nagito replied, still cutting through Mizuki- no- Hajime's hair.</p><p>  'Hajime Hinata… it rolls off the tongue… thank you, Ko', Hajime silently thought.</p><p>  When Nagito was almost finished with Hajime's hair, he asked, for no reason at all, "you know, you kinda look like a boy after I cut your hair, and I'm in no position to ask at all, but why did you suddenly wanna cut your hair?"</p><p>  "Well… to be honest, I've always felt like a boy and not a girl. Doing girl stuff kind of just made me uncomfortable overall as well as being referred to as a girl. Also, I'd like to be called Hajime from now on…" Hajime took a deep breath and tried to spill everything out to Nagito. After all, Nagito was his best friend, he could trust him… right?</p><p>  Nagito seemed to still be processing this information after a long while. "Ko? Are you still there? I'm sorry if I scared you-"</p><p>  "No you didn't, I was just thinking… does that mean I get to call you Hinata-kun now? Calling you Hinata-chan never felt right with me and I guess this just proves it!" he said in his usual style.</p><p>  Hajime couldn't believe his ears. Nagito out of everyone who he had wanted to, had accepted him. The one person who he had felt would be the hardest to come out to had accepted him. With tears in his eyes, he said, "Thank you, Ko, and I mean it, I really do." before pulling Nagito into a tight hug.</p><p>  Well, maybe the love confession could wait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you ever wanna talk to me about these two idiots my instagram is iirumatsu :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>